Insert Demigod title here
by Riptide02
Summary: I shove all my peoples into the Demi-god world! ouo


It's amazing how much getting your car eaten can change your life. My mom was driving me home from school, and something imminently felt off. I could tell she was hiding something, and the second we turned onto a different street I knew something was up. "Uh..Mom?" I piped up. "You missed the turn." I said. She looked at me through the driver's front mirror. " I know sweetie, were going somewhere else today." Her voice was shaky. What was going on? After hours of driving I felt something flourish though me. "Mom, are you sure were supposed to be here?" I asked. She nervously glanced at me. "I think I'm getting sick.." I felt my arms wrap around my stomach. It felt odd. I wasn't sick, but I wasn't feeling like I was 15 minutes ago. Power? Was that it? The sun gleamed through my window, blinding my eyes. "Mom, where are we going?" I finally asked. "Chiron will explain." She said. Who was Chiron? I was about to ask just that, when I felt a thud and the car almost hopped off the road. "Out of the car. Now." My mom demanded. Her sudden change in her tone scared me, but I obeyed and ran out of the car. My threw something at me. I caught it, and was surprised to find that it was my bow. "What..?" I started, but was cut off when another large thud shook me out of my skin. Standing about 20 feet away from me was a giant dog, at least 10 feet tall. "A..Hell..hound..?" I glanced over nervously at my mom. "What's happening?!" I shouted. The wind seemed to pick up and the sky darkened. "You'll understand soon enough!" She shouted over the wind, which was at least at 50 mph now, getting higher. Suddenly, a swarm of about 12 kids ran out of what looked like a vacant hill, holding gleaming swords and bows. "W-what?" I stammered. Archers drew arrows with odd, shining tips while swordsmen slashed at the beast. I gazed at my own arrows, and realized they were all replaced and given the same shining tips the other kids had. I cautiously drew one into my bow, and aimed at the Hound's head. I let go, and was overthrown with the immense force of the arrow's release. The shining tip pierced the dog near the eye, and it let out a wimpier and howl of pain. My heart sank. 'It's just like a dog.. a normal dog..' I thought to myself. That though was cleared after I saw the immense paws of the beast swipe at the other attackers, knocking them down while breathing fire at others. Scratch that. Not a normal dog. As if to show it's power, it picked up the car I was once in and crushed it in it's mouth. No homework tonight. I drew another arrow and aimed for the Hell hound again. This session repeated itself until I was left with 2 arrows, and the beast disintegrated into ashes. I heard the victorious cheers up others who had attacked the beast, while I stood there in awe, gazing at where the hound once was. "d..did that just..happen..?" I asked to no one in particular. I felt the arm of my mother wrap around me as she walked me up the hill. "Everything will be explained, just keep walking up the hill along with the other campers." She said, her voice calm yet unsettled. "Come with me!" I exclaimed. I felt like a 6 year old that was refusing to go on the roller coaster alone. "I can't." She said. I couldn't see why not. It was just a hill, right?" "I'm mortal, honey." What was that supposed to mean? "Well, so am I!" I shouted. I was almost mad. After all that just happened, I have to leave my mom and walk up this hill? For what? What's so special about this hill? It's just a hill! My mom put her hand on my shoulder. "You'll understand. Just keep walking and you'll find your answers soon enough." She said. I swallowed the clump that was forming in my throat. "But..-" "Go." She said. I nervously looked behind me, and started to jog up the hill, clutching my bow and almost empty quiver. I soon stepped through something that felt like jello. I closed my eyes and re opened them tp find I was standing in some sort of camp. "What..but..how?" I questioned. I continued walking, not knowing where I was going. The sun gleamed in my eyes and I started to hum a bit, off key due to my shaking and utter confusion. I walked up to the nearest person and tapped his shoulder. "Um.. excuse me?" The boy turned and I almost chocked. He has a Satyr. He was eating.. a tin can? "Oh hello!" He gestured. "I'm Nolan, nice to meet you!" He stuck out his hand. Before I could shake it his eyes were drawn to my bow and arrows shimmering in the sun. "Your the one who just got here, am I correct?" He asked, with a sudden serious tone in his voice. "Uh..yeah.." I muttered. "My mom said something about Chiron?" He suddenly grabbed my hand and dragged me to some big marble looking building. "He's probably in here." He said. He pushed me forward and I walked into the building. I immediately noticed a man behind the a desk. "H..hello." I said. His eyes looked up from his downward gaze and his lips formed a smile. "Hello! You must be Lillie!" My face turned a red at the mention of my name. "Uh..yes..and your..?" "Chiron." He finished. That's who Chiron was, huh. "Welcome." He continued. "To Camp-Half blood!" He exclaimed, beaming. Those were the words that screwed up my life forever.


End file.
